Payphone
|image = Payphone.PNG|250px |band = |album = Overexposed''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Payphone_(song) |released = April 17, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = A&M Octone |runtime = 3:51 3:42 (without rap) |writer = Adam Levina Benjamin Levin Ammar Malik Dan Omelio Shellback Benny Blanco |producer = Shellback Benny Blanco |before = Boyfriend |current = |after = Where Have You Been }} "'Payphone'" is a song by Maroon 5 featuring rapper Wiz Khalifa. The song has received mixed to positive reviews from music critics, who praised the catchy melody and named it "a radio success." Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on May 7, 2012. It was recorded at one of their friend's house.Description from preview video reads: "We filmed this in our friend's house, in case anyone is wondering. We didn't move! Haha" Lyrics '''Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli': I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where are the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Christina: Yeah, I–I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in all that time that you wasted Christina and Lisa: All of our bridges burnt down Christina, Amy, and Lauren: I wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Cimorelli: I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Christina and Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All them fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick I'm at a payphone Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: You turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday I gave you my love to borrow, but just gave it away You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care I know I said it before Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: But all of our bridges burnt down Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: I wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Christina and Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this And all them fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick I'm at a payphone Dani and Lauren: Man, shut yo' mouth You'll be out spending all this money while I'm sitting here Wondering why it was you I gave my heart to Looking back on us, I'm so glad there'll never be a part two And all your lies are over Tellin' me our chances I blew up or whatever you call it Switch your number in my phone so you never can call it Read my name on my shirt, you can tell that I'm ballin' Cimorelli: Swish, what a shame, coulda got picked Dani and Lauren: Had a really good game, but you missed your last shot So you talk about me like it's all my fault Like I messed it all up It's sad to say it's over for Phantom roll out, valet open doors And I heard that you're working at a grocery store Now it's me that you want, but I moved on So leave a message at the tone Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Christina and Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All them fairy tales are full of it One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Cimorelli: I'm at a payphone (Why won't you pick up the phone?) I'm at a payphone (Why won't you pick up the phone) I'm at a payphone I'm at a payphone I'm at a payphone So call me, maybe Trivia *The bloopers are called extras. *The house they film in belongs to their secretary. *The girls sing some of Million Bucks in the extras. **They also sing some of We Are Young by fun. and Pray by Justin Bieber. Extras Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Funk songs